The Price
by Bitterness11
Summary: Soon after Yuuki turned into a vampire, Zero had been killed for unknown reason. Yuuki left Kaname and blamed him for Zero's death. However, a certain someone is willing to bring Zero back to life... But he has to pay the price for his own reckless action, the price that might cost him his own life. KaZe


**Author's Note:** You stupid plot bunnies I'm going to kill you!

Plot bunnies: *Laughing hysterically*

Hello everyone, this story set after they had killed Rido, and Yuuki already saw Kaname's memories. I wanted it to be a one-shot, but I realized it has to be a little longer, a less than 5 or 4 chapters maybe.

**Warnings:** spelling and grammar mistakes.

**Summary:** Soon after Yuuki turned into a vampire, Zero had been killed for unknown reason. Yuuki left Kaname and blamed him for Zero's death. However, a certain someone is willing to bring Zero back to life... But he has to pay the price for his own reckless action, the price that might cost him his own life.

* * *

**Perpetual Grief**

His cold wine-red eyes stared down at her long brown hair, she was sitting on the cold grass with the sliver haired boy's head in her lap, and his lifeless pale palm between her soft hands. His indifferent expressions didn't change when he heard her mumbling "You killed him..."

He has no intention in answering, it doesn't matter if he admitted it or denied it, they are going to leave together, and Yuuki was going to leave this ex-human, regardless to if he was dead or not, it's their last goodbye.

His cold gaze became slightly annoyed, when the lifeless body hasn't turned to dust yet.

"He told me he forgave me, he told me he doesn't hate me, and he also said he is sorry for leaving me, he wanted me to forgive him, Zero..."

Yuuki's voice was shaking, and she looked like she is about burst crying. Everything is alright, Rido was dead, and from now on he doesn't need that ex-human vampire hunter to protect Yuuki, he will do it by himself.

He lowered his face slightly, and focused his blank gaze on the ground when he noticed the ex-human's body has started vanishing. He wasn't here when Yuuki found Zero badly injured, when he came the Level E vampire hunter was already dead.

Maybe that was better; he is sure as hell the stubborn hunter wouldn't say that to Yuuki if he was here. That Level E should be thankful, now he is relived from all of his pathetic pain.

"Kaname nii-sama..."

He lifted his gaze towards her, when she stood slowly and clutched Zero's white shirt in her hands "Why Zero had to die?!"

His expressions stayed indifferent, when he asked calmly "Are you saying that I killed him, Yuuki?"

He didn't move nor flinch, when she turned around swiftly and yelled, while the angry desperate tears ran down her cheeks "Are you going to deny it? Like what you did when you killed Shizuka and put all the blame on Zero! Rido is already dead! There's no one strong enough to kill Zero except you, and you always hated him!"

He clinched his fists tightly, but his blank expressions never changed. Yuuki is certain that he did kill the ex-human, usually he would careless about such a thing, but this was Yuuki...

_His precious little Yuuki..._

"I don't understand why you hate Zero so much, but for you to kill him like this... It's unforgivable!"

He forced his emotions to stay calm, there's no need for him to be angry right now. Yuuki will surly calm down, she is just shocked, she will understand everything, and they will leave Cross Academy for good.

"I'm not leaving with you, Kaname nii-sama"

His eyes widened slightly, and he stared at her silently when she continued "I know you suffered from a horrible past, with all the pain and the loneliness, I'm grateful for everything you did for me..."

His eyes followed her sorrowful anguished gaze when she stared at Zero's shirt in her hands "I can't forgive you for what you did to Zero, I'll stay here and take care of Zero's job"

No, Yuuki must be joking, she is going to leave him alone after everything he did for her?! After he showed her his memories, she is going to leave him as well? And that because of... A dead ex-human vampire hunter?!

He slowly lifted his palm to cover his face, he stared coldly at Yuuki through his fingers, and if she decided to stay here he won't force her. There's no need to tell her he didn't kill Zero, and there's no need to tell her that Zero had killed himself. Actually... He knew this the moment he saw Zero's dead body, but maybe it's better for Yuuki if she doesn't know.

He will allow her to remember Zero like she used to know him, the brave boy she cares for so much, the boy who had suffered from a terrible tragedy, yet didn't fail to resist it and stood on his own feet, for her... He won't break that image.

In the end, for Yuuki to be a true pureblood from the beginning, that what had broke Zero, it was so much for him to bear, but Yuuki doesn't need to know this.

He turned around with blank features and cold empty eyes "I thought you chose me, but now you are staying here for him, even if he was dead?"

He heard her shaking voice "You don't know how much Zero means to me... He suffered so much, but he was always there to support me"

He clenched his jaw tightly, before he closed his eyes and smiled faintly "Then I guess I should say goodbye, Yuuki"

When he was walking away, he swore, even if he was dead, Zero was mocking him.

A cruel smile appeared on his lips, and he muttered quietly _"Sweet dreams... Zero"_

* * *

**Two months later**

"Kaname-sama, Takuma wants to see you"

"Bring him in"

His empty gaze was staring at the nothingness, it has been two months since he left Cross Academy, and became the head of the vampires, after killing the senate. He told his followers to stay at the academy with Yuuki, except Seiren, she is the most useful.

His life was boring as hell, there is nothing caught his interest, he was just like a living doll. There's nothing for him to do, except solving the vampires problems, and the issues they have with the hunters. There is nothing worth living at all.

Maybe... If Zero Kiryu was alive to annoy him, things will be more interesting.

Sometimes when he was thinking about Yuuki, his thoughts drift unconsciously to the main reason she left him, Zero Kiryu.

The weapon he raised to kill Rido, the nuisance boy who was his main pawn in his last chess game.

He isn't sorry at all in everything he had done, and all the blood he had shed in that matter, but now he wonders... Was it worth it?

_For him to stay here... Alone._

"Kaname"

He blinked when he heard Takuma's voice behind him, he was spacing out, and he didn't even sense him when he entered. He asked calmly "What brings you here, Takuma?"

He kept his gaze rested on his own reflection on the window's glass, this place is so far from Cross Academy, and for Takuma to come all the way here must be for an important reason. He knew Takuma was smiling when he answered "You won't even ask how I am doing, that's so cruel"

He clenched his fists, and the window glass in front of him cracked slightly. He sensed Takuma freezing for a moment before he gulped "Oh I see you are not in the mood"

He said nothing, and Takuma continued "It's about Yuuki-sama"

His expressions stayed blank, he already said goodbye to Yuuki, and he meant it. She did hurt him more than he is willing to admit "Isn't she coping well?"

"No, it's not about the thirst and the blood, the headmaster is helping her with that, but..."

He asked with an annoyed edge in his voice, he was running out of patience "But...?"

"You know Kaname, the person's feelings became greater when he is a vampire, and the grief she is feeling for Kiryu's death... She couldn't handle it; she fell into a severe depression. We tried to help her but she didn't listen... I'm afraid she is going to kill herself if this continued on!"

He lifted his hand slowly to touch the cold glass with his elegant fingers, and said sarcastically "What do you want me to do? Perhaps bringing Kiryu back to life?"

He saw Takuma's shocked gaze from the window's cracked reflection "At least visit her and try to talk to her?! She will listen to you!"

He lowered his hand slowly to his side "No, she won't. She would go insane if she saw me in such a state, she thinks that I had killed Kiryu"

When he heard Takuma gasping, he turned around to meet his friend's shocked gaze.

"Even so... You can do anything to help her Kaname! I know she left you, but you have to help her! Her late parents left her in your hands!"

He smiled faintly, Takuma looked desperate, and he rarely sees him this way "No, they left her with Kaien Cross, but don't worry Takuma, I'll figure something out"

A tired sigh escaped his lips when the door closed behind the leaving Takuma. He felt sorry for Takuma, he has a kind heart, and he knew Takuma did everything he could to save his pureblood princess. However in Yuuki's state, the options are limited, and bringing her here with him as well as giving her his blood is out of the options, even if she desperately wanted, he won't offer.

That life he had always wanted, with Yuuki always by his side, he doesn't want it anymore. He prefers death over living with Yuuki again, he still loves her, and yet he doesn't want her.

_Betrayal..._ Is the closest thing he could describe what he felt when she left him. She betrayed their promise, their dreams, for a dead level E vampire hunter.

He sat lazily on the coach, and took the book he was reading before Takuma's visit. He stared at the words written in front of him mindlessly, what options he has to save Yuuki?

_**"Have you heard Kaname? They say there is a witch who can bring a person who died back to life!"**_

His eyes widened slightly, he remembers this statement, yes he remembers what Takuma had told him years ago, and he remembers his own words...

_**"Stupid, who died should stay dead"**_

****

Flashback

_They were sitting quietly reading books, when Takuma suddenly lowered his book, and said with excitement in his voice "Have you heard Kaname? They say there is a witch around here who can bring a person who died back to life!"_

_He lifted his bored wine-red eyes from his book "Who told you that?"_

_"I heard the staffs talking! Why don't we go and look out for her? Maybe we can bring your parents back!"_

_Sighing and returning his gaze back to the book between his hands, he answered calmly "No, thank you. I don't want Zombie parents"_

_"They won't be Zombies! Hey Kaname stop making fun of me! I'm talking seriously"_

_He didn't avert his gaze from his book, and said in a deadly cold voice "Stupid, who died should stay dead."_

_He was surprised when he didn't get any respond, he slowly lifted his gaze, and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed the tears in Takuma's eyes "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Takuma"_

_He closed the book and put it aside, before he continued "Just imagine what would happen if such a thing was true, if everyone was able to return their beloved one who died, the world would lose balance, and it will only cause a great destruction. There would be no meaning of death at all, do you understand?" _

_He smiled faintly when Takuma choked "But... They said not everyone can do this, because it's so hard and painful. Only Purebloods can handle it, so you might be able to!"_

_"Even if it was true Takuma, I'm not going to do such a thing, my parents had died and I accepted it. I'm not going to do a disgraceful behavior like that"_

A low chuckle escaped his lips, he put the book he was holding between his hands aside and rose on his feet. He walked slowly to where he keeps the old books; maybe Takuma was right after all, and maybe... He is going to bring Zero back.

He doesn't give a damn about the whole world, as well as his tasteless life. If it was true, he is going to bring the ungrateful vampire hunter back, and he will pay for causing him all this pain, he will enjoy watching him suffers again and again. Truthfully; bringing Zero back to the life he escaped from, is the perfect punishment.

* * *

He was staring at the dark cave in front of him, if what was written in the books was true, then the said witch would be here.

He walked into the dark cave slowly, is he insane for coming here? Yes. Does he regret it? No, he won't have time to regret it; he knows he won't stay until tomorrow.

From what he had read in the books all the last week, according to who know about the witch existence, and mystery ability, they said the one who wanted to do this kind of thing has to sacrifice something in return. A lot of people had died because they couldn't bear this sacrifice, which he doesn't know what yet. That's why purebloods said to be the only ones who could bear such a thing. In the other hand a lot of people also died after one or two days, and some of them died after just a short while.

_What a waste._

"From all the people who might come here, I didn't expect you, Kaname Kuran"

He didn't move when the dark cave suddenly lit up with a dim glow light, and a flickering fire appeared from nowhere next to the chair the said witch was sitting on.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you came to kill me one day, but that's not what you are here for, am I right?"

His face was blank, and his gaze was deadly cold when he answered "Witches are known for their hate toward us, vampires. The same thing had crossed my mind as well"

She waved her hand "Oh, don't worry I'm not crazy to do such a thing. So who is the one you want to bring back, the silver heard hunter you hate so much, or that woman who helped you thousands years ago?"

He clenched the hilt of his sword tightly, that woman... She also left him. No, he came here for Yuuki, and it is just like he had told Takuma, he won't use this for his own desire.

A cruel smile appeared on his lips "You know you cannot bring her back, especially that woman, it's beyond your limitations. Now, I want Zero Kiryu back"

"Zero Kiryu, an innocent boy who has been through a lot because of you and your kind. I'll do what you want, but after you agree to give me something in return"

He knows, what she wants is something completely different from the sacrifice he have to give "What do you want?"

He hates her disgusting ugly smile "Your blood, you have to give me a lot of your blood. You know I also work on curing some incurable disease, that's why I need it."

The stupid witch, she is going to regret this smugness soon "Agreed. What about the sacrifice?"

"I see you know a lot, as expected from you Kaname Kuran. The sacrifice... It's like you are giving the other person part of your soul so he could live by it, and losing that part will cause you unfixable damage, it might be an illness that will never heal, or losing some of your senses, or maybe something else. That, and your living years will decrease to a half as a start, in another cases, with every passing year the other person lived it decrease from your living years, I can't know what will exactly happen in your case"

Apparently, this is why only purebloods could bear this, because they live longer. He asked calmly "Is that all?"

"Aside from the sacrifice, there are the consequences. Of course it's different from one case to another, but since Kiryu-kun had killed himself, the consequences might be bigger. The consequences are changes in the real past. Normally, the changes only happens in the reasons that lead the person to die, also it changes the way he died, sometimes the people who witnessed his death won't remember they had actually died, and of course, you know why"

Yes, if everyone knew the person had returned after his death, it will only cause destruction in the world, and people will just keep trying returning others to life, which is impossible if they weren't purebloods.

His fangs pierced deep in his palm, and he clenched his wounded palm in the bowl the witch was holding.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You are going to lose a lot of things Kaname, and you know you are going to regret it. I'm still surprised that you would willingly destroy some of the worlds balance, and even if it was a small, there's no way to avoid the coming destruction"

"I don't care, just do it"

The witch has started muttering unknown words; he froze and closed his eyes forcefully when a severe pain suddenly hit him. He bit his lower lip painfully, causing his blood to run down his chin.

With all the pain that surrounds him, he couldn't move. It felt like a part of his soul was truly leaving his body.

After some unbearable moments, the witch went silent. The pain lessened to a bearable degree. He clinched his aching chest, aside from the pain, he felt a weird feeling. He asked in a hoarse voice after he inhaled a sharp breath "Is it over?"

"I'm surprised you still awake, you are the first person actually, and you can talk as well? Yes, it is. Can you feel like part of yourself is in another place at the moment?"

He lowered his gaze without answering her; yes that's how he truly feels.

"You can only feel him until that part of your soul merge into his, before it becomes his entirely"

The pain still hadn't faded, it might take long, since he is supposed to black out, but it doesn't matter. "Can he sense it was me who did this?"

"As far as I know, the persons who did this usually were lovers, it's the first time I see someone do this for his most hated person. I'm not sure but I don't think so"

"One last question" he steadied himself on his feet, and his fingers touched the hilt of the sword lightly "If I got harmed, would that affect him?"

Ignoring the painful ache in his chest, he smirked when she shook her head "No, not at all"

"Then, I have nothing to lose"

He swiftly took out his sword from its sheath, and stabbed her right into her heart "You know using the black magic is forbidden, it's against the nature. Who already died should stay dead"

.

_**Artistic black imprisonment,**_

_**Stealing me away,**_

_**My limbs are imprisoned,**_

_**And my time is short  
**_

_**.**_

He used what little power he has at the moment to destroy the cave, the rocks has started falling everywhere around them.

"You monster! You traitor! You will regret it, Kaname Kuran!"

He can feel her life slowly fading out, the stupid bitch "Did you really think that I'm going to give you my blood? All the people I had done that for has been ungrateful and you are no exception"

He forced his mind to stay awake for a little longer, he knows, she wasn't the only one whose life was slowly fading. He heard her choking "Those people in the village, Zero, and Yuuki... You poor thing"

He winced in pain before he dragged the sword out of her chest, her voice was low and mocking "All what you wanted was to truly help them, aside from Zero. You are cursed Kaname Kuran, and soon enough you will meet your punishment"

He coughed violently and leaned on the sword, he watched when the witch's body vanished to nothingness.

He stared at his blooded hands, soon enough the cave will disappear, as well as himself.

This is for Yuuki, Takuma, and also ... _For Zero._

Maybe Zero will be able to smile this time, maybe he won't be miserable like before, maybe he won't be pathetic like him.

_Seeking salvation by dying like this._

At least... Zero has people who love him, he will do just fine.

His legs gave out; he sat slowly leaning on the cracking big rock behind him.

Now he knows for sure, all what he did until this time, it doesn't worth it.

Burgundy eyes slowly closed, and an elegant hand covered in blood fell to his side.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Kaname Kuran stood in front of a gravestone, in a deadly silent cemetery. He was on his way to see that witch, and he wanted to pass by this grave for the first and last time._

_**Zero Kiryu.**_

_It's the name that was written on the stone, beneath it were different flowers. It wasn't only Yuuki and Cross who came here all the last two months, there was more, although he was rude and cocky, Zero was loved by numerous persons._

_But he... He had been alone all along. He is certain that his gravestone would be covered in dust from the first week, that's why, he doesn't want a gravestone, no one would ever know where he had disappeared._

_Maybe it won't be such a crime if he sold his soul for Zero; it seems he had been wrong all the past time._

_"I won't apologize for what I did; instead I'm going to give you a second chance. A life without me around, isn't that comforting? Just make sure to protect Yuuki in my absence, and don't hate me for it, just be grateful... For once"_

_He bent down and put the red rose he brought with him on the gravestone, he stared at the name for a moment before he gave it his back and walked away "Goodbye, Zero"_

* * *

_In another_ time, and another place... Lavender eyes flattered open.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
